Dream Drabbles
by Dobby123
Summary: What does your name means to you?
1. Chapter 1

Dream Drabbles 1

Theme: Unforgivable

Summary: What if Tsuna and the rest of the gang were there when they found Yamamoto on the ground bleeding to death?

…

Enma knew they screwed up. They screwed up very badly. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. They were simply trying to see if the new Vongola leader was as evil as all the rest they trying to see if Tsuna was bad too. If they were then they would destroy them, but Enma saw that they were different, that maybe they could give them the benefit of the doubt, but it all went terribly, terribly wrong when Yamamoto found Kaoru ring along with the paper that had Vongola crest X out. Yamamoto figured out that it meant for them to overthrow them, but before he could do anything, Kaoru panicked and attacked him.

Enma grimaced at the amount of blood that was in the boy's locker room. Upon Tsuna request they were going to patrol parts of the Namimori together, but then Tsuna had a feeling that they should get to the middle school. When they got close to the building they saw a flash of light and they ran to the source and found Yamamoto barely alive with a very shock Kaoru looking at the blood. Enma straight away knew it was the work of Kaoru, but Enma hoped at that moment Tsuna wouldn't wised up and stayed oblivious of the obvious answers.

Tsuna was trying to stop Yamamoto bleed as was everybody else, while they prayed that the ambulance got there in time. Enma could only watch in the background, when Tsuna asked Kaoru did he see anything all the while trying to keep the hysteria out of his voice. The ambulance came, and hauled Yamamoto in, Tsuna asked Reborn to attend to go with Yamamoto while he told everybody to go home and change their clothes after a few arguments, they finally did as they were told.

Tsuna stayed at the school, his shaking had yet to cease, his hands were balled up in a fist, he mumbled something over and over and against Enma better judgement he called for Tsuna's attention.

"Unforgiveable, there are things that I can forgive, but this isn't one of them," he turned his eyes were a fiery orange, his forehead were ablaze as well as his hands, even his hair look like it was on fire. "You," he glared at Kaoru and his gaze traveled to the rest like they were insignificant bugs. "I know you did it, I just know you did, but because I don't have proof, I can't do anything about it, but mark my words the moment that you guys slip up, I'm going to be there and I going to get you back for this. You might've thought you guys fooled me with wanting to be my friends, but I'm not as naïve as you thought." Enma paled as Tsuna pure flames suddenly turned darker and more potent, even Alheild was looking slightly scared and Kaoru…

"I don't care what kind of grudge you had with the Vongola before mines, but you harm somebody precious to me and for that you all will pay for this."

Enma watch as Tsuna shot off to the sky. Enma felt sick to his stomach. Tsuna was right what he did was unforgivable and he and his family were going to be paying for it with their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**This particular drabble was inspired by , 'Forward Momentum'. I hope you enjoy.**

Dream Drabbles 2

Theme: Scandal

Summary: They say that even though you can't change you past you can always change your future though you present actions, too bad your past always come back to haunt you.

…

There was one thing that Hayato wasn't proud of and that was his past. He naïvely thought that if he got out of Europe, settled into Japan, serve his boss well, that maybe, just maybe everything about his past would be forgotten and he could live his new life in peace. Unfortunately, seven years later, instead of his past being forgotten, he pretty much created a scandal. What would happen to his and his family reputation if the Vongola leader right hand man used to sell drugs, be a look out, and was an occasional prostitute? Not only was Hayato looking at bringing shame to his family, but probably being ex-communicated.

His past was found out when the Vongola was invited to an allied part hosted by Chavallone family. Dino had personally invited them and Tsuna never turn down his invitation. The party was always the same, boring, but Hayato learned to stay pleasant especially when he has a group of male and female attractions. It was all going well until he started to see familiar faces in a bad way. Hayato freeze in a way that Tsuna who was talking to him tense up as well. Hayato stuttered about needing step out and ducked out before anybody saw him.

Hayato breathe a sigh of relief until he heard a chuckle and scathing comment, "Well, well, well, would you look at here, to think that little Hayato made it big."

Hayato breathe in and glared at the man, "Shut up Gustavo."

The man was in his forties and his hair was graying in some spots, just had a lewd grin on his face as he eyed Hayato and licked his lip. "Oh you trying to be feisty now that you have a status, when I heard you were a part of Vongola I didn't believe it, but look at you now. Did you suck you boss dick to get to where you are now, or maybe you whored yourself out to the whole family, you always was a good lay."

Hayato snarled, "Don't disrespect my boss you asshole." It was the best he could come up with without blasting a hole in the Chavallone ballroom. He tried to make sure that nobody heard the conversation.

Gustavo just laughed, his voice was gravelly. "I'm not the one who disrespecting my boss, just think what would your boss think of you when find out that you sold drugs, was look out for various missions, and you sold yourself, you will create a lot of scandals. What would your allies think?"

Hayato eyes widen in fear, he knew Gustavo was a dirty conniving bastard that wouldn't hesitate to spill the deepest darkest secrets of people just to get what he want.

"You wouldn't?" Gustavo smiled indicating that he would indeed tell everybody he knew and with the people who work for him knew him as well it would be only a matter of hours, before his secret was spilled throughout all the allied family.

"Of course, if you don't want your secrets spilled," Gustavo said moving closer to Hayato who was going through a slight shock, "You can always service –**bang**-." Hayato jump as he saw blood splattering from Gustavo head as the man hit the ground. Hayato looked up to see his boss coming out of the shadow with cool eyes. He was in his boss mode to the fullest. Hayato knew he was in trouble.

"I came out here to see why you left in such a hurry," Tsuna said coolly. "When I got here I couldn't help but overhear the conversation."

Hayato lost all the color in his face when those orange eyes stared at him emotionlessly, so he couldn't even tell if Tsuna was angry or not.

"Decimo, I can explain," Tsuna put his hand up.

"Save it," Tsuna turned up a notch. "I don't want to hear it. We'll talk about this later, when we get back to the mansion." Tsuna turned his back to Hayato to him Tsuna back looked even further away than usual. At that moment, Hayato wished he committed suicide when he had to the chance too.

…

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story and thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. And I hope you guys will continue to follow me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I rewrote the theme three times before I finally got it. I hope you enjoy. I still feel like I didn't get it right.**

Dream Drabbles 3

Theme: Life's Game

Summary: He's too far in this game to start regretting and to back down.

Yamamoto stared at the scene before him and words… Words couldn't express an ounce of what he was feeling at the moment. He stared at the blood that painted his father's sushi shop and… He couldn't believe that his father was gone. His body was cut up like some sick irony. That man, that bastard, but Yamamoto wasn't sure if he could completely blame that man. He never really took any of this mafia business seriously, he played around and joked most of the time, causing Gokudera to snap at him on more than one occasion, or for Tsuna to sigh in exasperation. But just one look at his father or what was left of him, told him that this was anything, but a game. If things weren't real in the beginning to him, it was real now. He just lost his father.

…

The war between the Millefiore and Vongola and their allies were over, unfortunately there wasn't much to celebrate about, but they can be happy about the fact that nobody wasn't going to lose their life to a psychopath who enjoyed games just a little too much. Yamamoto was the only one who just couldn't find it in him to rest. He sat in the kitchen drinking milk when he heard footsteps and creak of a door. Yamamoto whipped around only to see a familiar person standing at the door, Reborn.

"So when did you realize it?" Yamamoto looked confused momentarily forgetting that Reborn was virtually was dead for the past ten years, so he wasn't there to see Yamamoto break down.

"When my father was killed," the light in his eyes were dull, but he kept a light smile on his face. "Serves me right that I thought that this whole thing was game, it was only befitting that this happened to me." Yamamoto turned around and Reborn just pulled his fedora down. There was times when all you can do was say nothing. He was just glad that Yamamoto finally pulled it together before it was too late.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspired by a post I saw on my Facebook page. Thanks for your reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

Dream Drabbles 4

Theme: Best friends?

Summary: Yamamoto asked Tsuna if he had anybody he likes.

…

It was a typical Saturday afternoon. Yamamoto Takeshi hung out at his best friend of 14 years, Sawada Tsunayoshi home. They usually talk about sports or video games to pass the time or go fishing or hang out at the park or woods, but on super cold days like the one there were experiencing now they just wrap themselves up in Tsunayoshi's room. Yamamoto for the past couple of years has been in conflict with himself over something. Something he has been denying of, he being too scared to really approach his best friend about. He was in love with him. Yes he was gay. One hundred percent gay for his best friend but he doesn't know if Tsuna felt the same way. He wanted to ask on so many different occasions, but the words failed him so he chickened out…a lot.

So today was the day he was going to find out if Tsuna like somebody. Yamamoto thought that if Tsuna liked somebody he'll see if he has a chance with him. Sure, the odds of Tsuna being gay or at least bisexual were slim, but at least he would know if chasing after Tsuna was a lost cause or not.

Tsuna was playing a video game when Yamamoto cleared his throat. Tsuna looked at him curiously.

"We're best friends right?" Yamamoto stared at Tsuna who looked at him perplexed at the sudden question.

"Of course we are." Tsuna said wondering what brought this one.

"So can you be honest with me?" Yamamoto ask he felt his face warmth in embarrassment. "W-who do you like?"  
Tsuna face scrunched up, "I don't like someone." Yamamoto felt oddly happy, but his happiness was short lived. "I love someone."

Yamamoto started to feel disheartened, "Oh, then she be very lucky."

"He," Tsuna corrected.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto said not sure if he heard correct his heart pounding fast. So maybe hope wasn't all lost.

"He," Tsuna said smiling more widely than ever. "And I've been in love with him for a long time now."

Yamamoto just smiled, "Really now, well we're best friends so I want to meet him. So call him."

"Oh ok," Tsuna took out his phone and starting calling at the same time Yamamoto phone started ringing and he muttered a curse, wondering who the heck could be calling him at a crucial moment like this.

"Hold on a second Tsuna." He picked up the phone without looking at it. "Hello?"

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I was originally was going to make this long, but the it wouldn't have really been a drabble. Haha.**

Dream Drabbles 5

Theme: Dependent

Summary: They always wonder if they could do things on their own.

…

It was getting late in the evening. The sun was setting, the people in Florence were steady shutting down their shops one by one, there were kids still playing and roaming the streets with their friends and family. It seemed like the usual, perfect setting of the quiet town of Florence, but if only they knew what was really going on in the abandon back allies.

A black car filled with three teens swerve on an abandon road ducking bullets that were flying through their windows. A girl of obvious Asian decent yelled something in her native tongue, a boy with black hair scream something as he felt a bullet graze his cheek.

"Lambo," a boy with sandy blond shouted in fear as he saw blood running down his little brother's face.

The boy obviously scared, put on a brave front. "I'm fine, Fuuta-nii just keep driving."

"If I keep driving, we're going to get killed I really think we should call Tsuna-nii."

The two younger teens voiced their objections. Fuuta groaned. It all started about a couple of hours ago the chase. The three kids are all in the mafia, the Vongola family to be exact and they all have high status because of how close they are to the boss of the mafia family so that make them high profile targets. The other mafia family believes that if the kidnap the "babies" of the family, then they have upper hand on the boss, but the kids are anything but weak, but because of their older brother rule, who is coincidentally their boss as well, told them not to take unnecessary risks, here they were driving for their lives.

"I really believe we should call them," Fuuta said in reason.

"I know, but Tsuna finally got the meeting that family member, I don't want to be the reason why Tsuna-nii loses his chance to ally ourselves with that family." If there was one thing they couldn't stand was depending on their older siblings to keep saving them. For once in their life they were going to protect themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Something else that I found off of facebook; however it didn't quite come out the way I'd hope.**

Dream Drabbles 6

Theme: Identity

Summary: Your last name is your life, if it's taken away from you by force what are you left with?

…

"Cavallone," Dino held a grimace at hearing his name. No matter how long he had it he'll never cherish it. He'll cherish everything around it, but never his name. Nobody knows this outside the Cavallone family, but Cavallone wasn't always his last name. It's been a tradition in the Cavallone family for as long as anybody remembered. Nobody was quite sure when it started, more like how it started, but it did. Dino always thought it was a stupid tradition and vowed that when he have children, if he has children, he would not force the child to suffer with having to have their names taken away from them. When the next in line of the Cavallone family is born, they automatically take the names of their mothers, until it's time to take over the family.

Now Dino never wanted to take the name of the family for two reasons, he didn't want to lead a mafia family and his last name was the only thing he had left of his mother. When his mother died a piece of him was taken from him. He loved his mother to pieces. Don't get him wrong he loved his father as well, just not enough to take over the family. However, the day his father died he didn't have a choice anymore, not that he had any to begin with. So now he carries the name Cavallone forever never hearing the name he loved and cherish again.


End file.
